


What You Want (Baby I Got It)

by present_laughter



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Diana is a feminist, Diana is bisexual, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, steve loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/present_laughter/pseuds/present_laughter
Summary: “So a man can do whatever he wants outside of marriage, but if a woman has sex outside of marriage she is no longer considered respectable?” Diana’s eyes are wide with indignation and righteous anger, and she looks so beautiful Steve would kiss her if he didn’t think she would probably body-slam him through the nearest wall.--Missing scene from the 2017 movie, when Diana and Steve spend the night together. When a cultural misunderstanding turns a seduction into a frank conversation about gender roles, Diana lets Steve know where she stands.





	What You Want (Baby I Got It)

Steve knows that look of invitation in a woman’s eyes when he sees it, but he’s still hesitant as he approaches Diana. He has wanted to kiss her from the first moment he saw her, bending over him on the beach, her face haloed by the tropical sun like some kind of angel – but he can’t quite believe that she’s actually going to let him. He knows her well enough now to understand that she’s a woman who knows what she wants, so he decides to let her take the lead. He can’t resist lifting a hand to touch her face, her skin unbelievably soft to the touch, but he waits patiently for her to close the gap between them and press her lips to his.

Once he’s touching her, he can’t get enough. Even as he forces himself to go slow, the hand on her face finds its way into her hair, and the other drifts to her waist to press her closer. Diana follows eagerly, pushing the heavy coat off of Steve’s shoulders to slide her own hands down his biceps and across his back, before curling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Automatically, Steve deepens the kiss, and Diana responds with enthusiasm, lifting up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck and pull every inch of their bodies flush together.

Steve pulls away panting – Diana’s breath, of course, has barely quickened – but, intoxicated with the feel and taste of her, drags his lips along her jaw, taking in shallow breaths between kisses to the corner of her jaw, the spot beneath her ear, and down her slender neck. He meets an obstacle in the form of the tall fur collar of her cloak, and tugs at the closure until it falls away, revealing an expanse of creamy skin. When he reaches her pulse point and latches on, Diana lets out a sigh of “Steve,” breathless and wanting and unlike anything he’s ever heard.

Still, the sound of her voice echoing in the quiet room pulls Steve back to his senses. He pushes her away gently, one hand still lingering on her waste, and takes in the sight in front of him. Diana’s lips are swollen, her disheveled hair spills across her white shoulders, and her eyes when they meet his are impossibly dark. Put succinctly, she looks positively sinful. Still, Steve isn’t sure she’s ever done this before, and he doesn’t want to push too hard; after all, he is the first man she’s ever met. Although, he supposes, that’s no reason to assume she’s sexually inexperienced. He remembers their conversation from that first night, about men not being necessary for pleasure, and a number of gloriously inappropriate images spring to mind. This isn’t the time, Steve... Or maybe it is?

“Steve, what’s wrong?” Diana asks gently. 

“Nothing, sweetheart,” he responds, reaching out to smooth her hair. The term of endearment slips out naturally, feeling simultaneously right yet so, so inadequate when it comes to describing the woman in front of him. “I was just thinking maybe we should slow down a little.”

“Oh,” Diana takes a step back and Steve feels so bereft that it’s all he can do not to chase her body with his own. His hands hang, useless, in the empty space between them.

“Of course,” she murmurs, brow furrowing sweetly in thought. God, he adores her. “Outside of the confines of marriage it’s not polite to assume.”

“Exactly!” Steve responds, relieved to hear his own words from days earlier parroted back to him, since at the moment he doesn’t seem to have the mental capacity to tell the gorgeous woman in front of him that he cannot in good conscious make love to her tonight. 

“And you know I think you’re amazing. More than amazing, you’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met, but we have only known each other for a few days, so…”

“You’re right,” Diana replies, smiling softly. She takes another step back, but reaches for his hand to squeeze it gently. “I’m sorry, Steve, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“That’s alright,” he responds immediately – then, “Wait, what? Why are you apologizing?”

“Well, you said it was impolite to assume outside the confines of marriage, and you and I are not married, but I kissed you anyway. So, I’m sorry for assuming.” 

Her expression is so sweet, wide-eyed and genuinely contrite, that Steve can’t help but laugh.

“No, Diana, that’s not what I meant.”

“Oh,” Diana’s brow furrows again, and Steve can’t resist taking her face in his hands and smoothing a thumb across the corner of her frown. “What did you mean then?”

“I meant that I was the one being impolite,” he explains, smiling at the confused expression on her face. 

“But I kissed you.”

“Well yes, you did,” he grins at the memory. “But you’re a woman.”

“Why does that matter?”

“Well, uh, the rules are kind of different for men and women in this society,” he responds. Diana’s eyes narrow and he shoots a desperate glance at the heavens. God, he’s gonna regret explaining this, isn’t he? “You see, uh, it’s okay for an unmarried man to kiss, or… um…”

“Have sex with?” Diana supplies coolly. Steve almost chokes on his own tongue.

“Right… with someone, but it’s not the same for unmarried women.” Face red, he glances down from where his gaze has been fixed with determination on the wall above Diana’s head to see the Amazon fold her arms and purse her lips.

“So you are telling me that unmarried men can have sexual relationships, but unmarried women cannot?”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

“Well then who do the unmarried men have sexual relationships with? Each other?”

Steve feels his face grow even redder. This is so not how he saw this night going.

“Sure, uh, sometimes,” he stammers. “Or with women in secret, or with women who are considered, uh, less… respectable…”

“So a man can do whatever he wants outside of marriage, but if a woman has sex outside of marriage she is no longer considered respectable?” Diana’s eyes are wide with indignation and righteous anger, and she looks so beautiful Steve would kiss her if he didn’t think she would probably body-slam him through the nearest wall.

“I know, it’s not fair,” he replies truthfully.

“Not fair? It’s… it’s…” Diana crosses to the window, pounding her fists down on the sill in frustration. Steve thinks this is the first time he’s seen her at a loss for words. “… it’s totally misogynistic!” she finishes angrily.

“You’re right,” Steve says simply. He crosses cautiously towards her, leaving a generous foot of space between them despite the fact that he wants nothing more than to gather her up in his arms. “You know, there’s more wrong with mankind than just this war. A lot more.”

“In my society, women have sexual relationships with each other all the time, inside and outside of marriages,” Diana says, turning.

“That sounds way better,” Steve replies, unable to stop from cracking a small smile. “But you should know,” he adds, reaching for her hand. “That just because my society beleives something, doesn’t mean I do.”

“So when I kissed you, you didn’t think I was… not respectable?” Diana asks, her tone challenging even as the look in her eyes betrays an underlying vulnerability.

“God, no. Diana, I’ve never respected anyone in my life the way I respect you,” Steve insists, drawn a step closer by her magnetic gaze. “You are the strongest, bravest, most selfless person I have ever met. When you kissed me just now… well that was just about the best moment of my life,” he confesses with a smile.

“The best moment of my life was the first time I held a sword,” Diana responds bluntly.

“See, honesty. I respect that.” 

“I think we can top it, though,” Diana continues. She steps closer, raising their joined hands to lace their fingers together, and there is a mischievous gleam in her eye that Steve has never seen before.

“You do, do you?” he replies with a grin.

“So long as you promise to still respect me,” she says firmly.

“Always,” Steve responds earnestly. Spontaneously, he lowers himself to his knees, hands skimming down her sides. 

“I swear to you, Diana,” he insists, staring up at her, eyes dark with a combination of desire and wonder. He leans forward to place a kiss to her armor-plated stomach. “My respect, my loyalty, everything that I am, is yours.” 

He’s a little surprised to hear the words coming out of his mouth. He’s never spoken to a woman like this before, especially not one he has only known for a matter of days. But he knows that every word is true – after Diana there can be no one else. He is utterly and completely hers. 

Diana’s hands slip into Steve’s hair as he presses another kiss to her hip, his fingers gliding up the backs of her thighs, tantalizingly close to the hem of her Amazonian uniform.

“Steve?” she murmurs.

“Hmm?” Steve hums against her hip.

Diana reaches down to pull him back up into standing position. Pressing a searing kiss against his lips, she maneuvers him back toward the edge of her hotel bed and gives him an unceremonious push backwards. Falling back onto the mattress, Steve stares up at the woman standing above him, watching in awe how her eyes glitter triumphantly as she climbs astride his hips and shakes her dark hair off of her shoulders. God, this woman is a wonder.

“Time to show me how above average you really are.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
